


Party Rockers? Actually it's Party Rock is.

by clwxnery



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Arguing, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, Moaning, Sexual Tension, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clwxnery/pseuds/clwxnery
Summary: Basically, Kokichi and Kaito got into an argument about that one lyric from Party Rock Anthem. Then they make-out. That's it.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	Party Rockers? Actually it's Party Rock is.

**Author's Note:**

> hey there you swaggy person. if you see this, good job because i will delete this soon.
> 
> this contains mild language, oumota, and sexual tension so if you don't like it, go on with your life and touch grass.
> 
> no criticism please. i didn't ask for it so i don't want it. this is just a joke. :D

Kokichi and Kaito was both listening to the song, "Party Rock Anthem" by LMFAO. The two had a liking towards it by its undeniable groove and glitchy effects. They both sung out the lyrics, until it got to the part that goes: "party rockers in the house tonight..." 

Now there was a bit of confusion with that specific line. People heard it as "party rockers in the house" or "party rock is..." depending on their hearing. The correct way is "party rock is." 

"Party rockers in the house toniiiight-" Kokichi sang out. 

Oh. 

Well that was a big mistake. 

Kaito heard the error in what Kokichi said, so he immediately paused the song. He faced Kokichi slowly with a serious stare, and of course the Supreme leader looked at him back, with a small yet visible sweatdrop on his forehead. 

"Actually, it's 'party rock is'." Kaito corrected. 

"Non non. It's 'party rockers'." Kokichi confirmed. 

"Party rock is." 

"Party rockers!" 

"Party ROCK IS." 

"Party ROCKERS!!" 

"Kokichi! it's party rock is! If you don't get this right..." Kaito grumbled, balling up his fists together. 

"If I don't get it right? What do you mean? Are you gonna fuck me dry?" Kokichi guessed, his signature laughter following after. 

Kaito stiffened up from the two words that captured his attention, "fuck me". A vibrant shade of red revealing itself on his cheeks. "NO!" 

"You shouldn't be thinking about it anyway. Monokuma's really strict on the sex rule." Kokichi smiled and put up his finger to his lips. 

He's right. Monokuma does not allow sex to happen in the walls of the academy. UNLESS you're in the love hotel. That's a different story though. 

"...Anyways, I'm not gonna fuck you Kokichi." 

"D'aw! why not?" 

"You want me to?" 

"Ew no!" Kokichi said in a digusted tone, waving his hands as he did. "Why would I let someone like you fuck me?" 

Kaito sighed. "So I can teach you that it's party rock is!" 

"Kaito you big idiot! it's party rockers!" Kokichi answered in frustration. 

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Kaito's voice deepened down, signaling his anger. He gets really offended when someone calls him an idiot. Especially if it's from someone like Kokichi. 

"You! Duh." Kokichi stuck out his tongue at Kaito. 

"...Don't talk to me." Kaito turned away with his arms crossed with his voice sounding hurt. 

"Aw Kaito, did I hurt you?" 

No answer. 

"Hey, I'm sorry ok? Yknow I was just lying like I always do...Right?" 

"Yeah yeah, cut the shit." 

"You're not really an idiot, Kaito. But you are a big dummy." 

Kaito turned towards Kokichi with his eyes narrowed. He walked over to the short boy, making close contact with him. Kokichi had to stand on his tippy toes for support though because he's smaller than Kaito. Isn't that funny. 

"It's party rock is." Kaito growled as he made intense eye contact with Kokichi. 

"It's party rockers." Kokichi growled back, making intense eye contact back. 

The two were so close to each other. By close, I mean that they were close that even their noses were touching. Neither were bothered to hold each other. One is gonna back up right? They're not gonna do anything right? 

Kaito's lips on the other hand was almost close to Kokichi's lips. However, they both remained silent, just letting their quiet breathing be conservative to one another. 

"It's party rockers, Kaito..." Kokichi whispered in a deep seductive and nervous tone. "Don't make me tell you again..." 

"You idiot...it's party rock is..." Kaito hissed and abruptly pressed his lips onto Kokichi's, and then gripped on his hips. 

Surprised by the kiss, it took Kokichi five seconds to register what Kaito is doing to him. Once he realized, he sighed and kissed back aggressively because he was...a bit thirsty for him. He felt his body heat up like an oven, which is embarrassing. He didn't want Kaito to feel his heat but at the same time he wants him to, so he hugged Kaito tightly as he slithered his tongue in his mouth. He dug his nails hard into Kaito's jacket. 

Kaito allowed Kokichi to tongue-kiss him. To his astonishment, Kokichi was really good at tongue-kissing. Their tongues were overlapping one another, already getting moist by fighting for dominance. This went on for a good seven minutes until Kokichi pulled away weakly. 

Kaito got a rare view of the Supreme Leader being like this. Kokichi's eyes was filled with lust and his mouth was agape, where his saliva was melting down like cold icicles in a winter cave. His face was a dark shade of red against his pale skin. He honestly looks cute like that. 

"..."  
"..." 

They said nothing. Well, until Kaito said something. 

"So, have you learned your lesson?" 

"It's...still...party rockers." Kokichi wiped the saliva that was dripping down from his chin. 

"I guess you haven't." 

\- 

Kokichi found himself moaning softly as Kaito rocked his bottom half roughly yet at a friendly pace. First they were standing up and now they're cooped up in the corner, but Kokichi was pushed against the wall and Kaito was on him. His hands traced up to Kaito's chest, but Kaito did not pay any mind to it because he was focused on grinding. 

No, they're not having sex. 

No, they're not naked. 

They're just making out. 

"Mmph..~" Kokichi let out a soft mewl, gripping onto Kaito tighter. He admired the feeling of Kaito's tight body on his. He was squirming a bit though, thanks to the pleasure that was building up. 

"Now Kokichi..~" Kaito slightly moaned his name, making Kokichi more aroused. "What is the right way...of saying...the lyrics..~?" 

Kokichi pondered for a moment, "party rockers...~" 

"Nope." 

Kaito made his grinding speed increase, making Kokichi moan loudly this time. He felt the smaller boy's hands grip his shoulders and his legs wrapping around his waist. He knows that Kokichi couldn't take more of it. He's taking advantage. 

This moment was bliss to both of them, but it meant more to Kokichi. He never thought that he'll get into something like this in his life. Him and Kaito are on good terms now, but a little argument between them starts and now here he is, being a moaning mess in front of him. His spot felt fuzzy down there, like pins and needles kind that you get in your feet. 

Kaito began to make out with Kokichi once again, but Kokichi desperately made out with him back deeply. The feeling of his lips on Kaito's lips made his heartbeat quicken and all fluttery. He closed his eyes, just embracing the taller male as they made out passionately. 

Kaito pulled away, "Still think it's party rockers?" 

Kokichi exhaled, "Yep!" 

Kaito made his hand sneak up to Kokichi's hair, giving one of his curls a nice pull. 

"AAHAH~!!" 

Unfortunately that hair-pull felt hard to Kokichi. Tears bubbled up in his eyes but he doesn't care. Getting his hair pulled was like a reward to him. He began to smile, laugh, and moan from all of this pleasure. 

"Hahaha..~!! Mm-mmH~!! Aagh~!!" 

His various noises made Kaito smile as well. He slowed down on his grinding and bit on Kokichi's neck. Kokichi sharply inhaled, then released a deep moan, calming down. Sweat was all over him, and due to its feeling, it made him felt sticky in his clothes. 

He wanted to take them off. 

But he can't do that. That'll lead to Kaito taking his clothes off.  
"It's party rock~!" Kaito grimaced as he stopped his grinding and pulled the trembling Supreme Leader close to him. "Say it." 

"Party rock is..~" Kokichi moaned out. 

"Yeaaahhh...see! you got it right~!" 

Kokichi shook his head and started to unbutton his jacket but Kaito quickly stopped him. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Taking off my clothes! I feel so fucking sticky! I just need them off me!" 

Kaito buttoned up Kokichi's jacket. "No." 

"Kaito, I'm gonna say it." 

"Say what?" 

"Party rockers in the house tonight." Kokichi said it with confidence. 

Kaito's expression turned furious. 

"Y'know what Kokichi? I'm gonna rock you tonight. And no, I don't mean like the song." 

"I dare you." 

"You got it."


End file.
